This invention relates to a process for the production of sulfur containing organosilicon compounds by phase transfer catalysis techniques. The process involves reacting a phase transfer catalyst with the aqueous phase components of the process to create an intermediate reaction product, which is then reacted with a silane compound.
Sulfur containing organosilicon compounds are useful as reactive coupling agents in a variety of commercial applications. In particular, sulfur containing organosilicon compounds have become essential components in the production of tires based on rubber vulcanates containing silica. The sulfur containing organosilicon compounds improve the physical properties of the rubber vulcanates containing silica resulting in automotive tires with improved abrasion resistance, rolling resistance, and wet skidding performance. The sulfur containing organosilicon compounds can be added directly to the rubber vulcanates containing silica, or alternately, can be used to pre-treat the silica prior to addition to the rubber vulcanate composition.
Numerous methods have been described in the art for the preparation of sulfur containing organosilicon compounds. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,399,739 by French et al. describes a method for making sulfur-containing organosilanes by reacting an alkali metal alcoholate with hydrogen sulfide to form an alkali metal hydrosulfide, which is subsequently reacted with an alkali metal to provide an alkali metal sulfide. The resulting alkali metal sulfide is then reacted with sulfur to provide an alkali metal polysulfide which is then finally reacted with a silane compound of the formula Xxe2x80x94R2xe2x80x94Si(R1)3, where X is either chlorine or bromine to produce the sulfur-containing organosilane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,466,848, 5,596,116, and 5,489,701 describe processes for the preparation of silane polysulfides. The ""848 patent process is based on first producing sodium sulfide by the reaction of hydrogen sulfide with sodium ethoxylate. The sodium sulfide is then reacted with sulfur to form the tetrasulfide, which is subsequently reacted with chloropropyltriethoxysilane to form 3, 3""-bis (triethoxysilylpropyl) tetrasulfide. The ""116 patent teaches a process for the preparation of polysulfides, without the use of hydrogen sulfide, by reacting a metal alkoxide in alcohol with elemental sulfur, or by reacting sodium metal with elemental sulfur and an alcohol, with a halohydrocarbylalkoxysilane such as chloropropyltriethoxysilane. The ""701 patent claims a process for the preparation of silane polysulfides by contacting hydrogen sulfide gas with an active metal alkoxide solution and subsequently reacting the reaction product with a halohydrocarbylalkoxysilane such as chloropropyltriethoxysilane.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,085 describes a process for the preparation of high purity organosilicon disulphanes. U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,275 describes a process for the production of bis (silylorganyl) polysulphanes. Both the ""085 and ""275 patents describe anhydrous techniques involving the direct reaction of a haloalkoxysilane with a polysulphide.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,752 teaches a process for producing sulfur-containing organosilicon compounds by reacting sulfur, an alkali metal, and a halogenalkoyxsilane in the absence of a solvent or in the presence of an aprotic solvent.
Most recently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,524 describes a method for preparing short chain polysulfide silane mixtures of the formula (RO)3SiC3H6SnC3H6Si(RO)3 having a distribution where n falls in the range of 2.2xe2x89xa6nxe2x89xa62.8. The ""524 method reacts metal polysulfides, typically Na2Sn with a halogenopropyltrialkoxysilane having the formula (RO)3SiC3H6X wherein X is a halogen, in alcohol solvent.
Alternative processes for the preparation of sulfur-containing organosilanes have been taught in the art based on the use of phase transfer catalysis techniques. Phase transfer catalysis techniques overcome many of the practical problems associated with the aforementioned prior art processes for producing sulfur-containing organosilicon compounds. Many of these problems are related to the use of solvents. In particular, the use of ethyl alcohol can be problematic because of its low flash point. Additionally, it is difficult to obtain and maintain anhydrous conditions necessary in many of the aforementioned prior art processes on an industrial scale.
Phase transfer catalysis techniques for producing sulfur-containing organosilicon compounds are taught for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,985, 5,663,396, 5,468,893, and 5,583,245. While these patents teach new processes for the preparation of sulfur containing organosilicon compounds using phase transfer catalysis, there still exist many practical problems with the use of phase transfer techniques at an industrial scale. For example, there is a need to control the reactivity of the phase transfer catalyst in the preparation of sulfur-containing organosilanes so as to provide efficient, yet safe reactions, that can be performed on an industrial scale. Furthermore, there is a need to improve the final product stability, appearance and purity. In particular, the phase transfer catalysis process of the prior art results in final product compositions containing high quantities of un-reacted sulfur species. These un-reacted sulfur species can precipitate in stored products with time causing changes in product sulfide distribution.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved process for the production of sulfur containing organosilicon compounds based on phase transfer catalysis techniques.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a process for producing sulfur containing organosilicon compounds based on phase transfer catalysis techniques that result in a final product composition of greater stability, purity, and appearance.
The present invention provides a process for the production of sulfur containing organosilicon compounds by phase transfer catalysis techniques. The process involves reacting a phase transfer catalyst with the aqueous phase components of the process to create an intermediate reaction product, which is then reacted with a silane compound.
The improvement of the present invention is characterized by adding the phase transfer catalyst to the aqueous phase prior to mixing the aqueous phase with the silane compound for the reaction. The improvements of the present invention result in a process that is controlled and operable on an industrial scale and produces a final product composition of greater purity and appearance.
The present invention is a process for the production of organosilicon compounds of the formula:
(RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94Snxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94SiRm(OR)3xe2x88x92m
where R is independently a monovalent hydrocarbon of 1 to 12 carbon atoms; Alk is a divalent hydrocarbon of 1 to 18 carbon atoms; m is an integer of 0 to 2, n is a number from 1 to 8,
comprising:
(A) reacting sulfur, a phase transfer catalyst, a sulfide compound having the formula M2Sn or MHS,
where H is hydrogen, M is ammonium or an alkali metal, n is the same as above,
xe2x80x83and water to form an intermediate reaction product;
(B) reacting said intermediate reaction product with
xe2x80x83a silane compound of the formula;
(RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94X
xe2x80x83where X is Cl, Br or I, and m is the same as above.
Examples of sulfur containing organosilicon compounds which may be prepared in accordance with the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,985, 5,663,396, 5,468,893, and 5,583,245, which are hereby incorporated by reference. The preferred sulfur containing organosilicon compounds which are prepared in accordance with the present invention are the 3,3xe2x80x2-bis(trialkoxysilylpropyl) polysulfides. The most preferred compounds are 3,3xe2x80x2-bis(triethoxysilylpropyl) disulfide and 3,3xe2x80x2-bis(triethoxysilylpropyl) tetrasulfide.
The first step of the process of the present invention involves reacting sulfur, a phase transfer catalyst, a sulfide compound having the formula M2Sn or MHS, where H is hydrogen, M is ammonium or an alkali metal, n is the same as above, and water to form an intermediate reaction product. The sulfur used in the reaction of the present invention is elemental sulfur. The type and form are not critical and can include those commonly known and used. An example of a suitable sulfur product is 100 mesh refined sulfur powder from Aldrich, Milwaukee Wis.
Sulfide compounds of the formula M2Sn or MHS are also added to the aqueous phase in the first step of the present invention. M represents an alkali metal or ammonium group and H represents hydrogen. Representative alkali metals include potassium, sodium, rubidium, or cesium. Preferably M is sodium. Generally, MHS compounds are used preferentially when the average value of n in the resulting product formula, (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94Snxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94SiRm(OR)3xe2x88x92m is desired to be 2. Suitable examples of the MHS compound include, but are not limited to NaHS, KHS, and NH4HS. When the sulfide compound is an MHS compound, NaHS is preferred. Suitable examples of the NaHS compound include, but are not limited to NaHS flakes (containing 71.5-74.5% NaHS) and NaHS liquors (containing 45-60% NaHS) from PPG of Pittsburgh, Pa. M2Sn compounds are used preferentially when the average value of n in the resulting product formula, (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94Snxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94SiRm(OR)3xe2x88x92m is desired to be 4. Suitable examples of compounds of M2Sn include, but are not limited to; Na2S, K2S, Cs2S, (NH4)2S, Na2S2, Na2S3, Na2S4, Na2S6, K2S2 K2S3K2S4, K2S6, and (NH4)2S2. Preferably the sulfide compound is Na2S. A particular preferred sulfide compound is sodium sulfide flakes (containing 60-63% Na2S) from PPG of Pittsburgh, Pa.
The amount of sulfur and sulfide compound used in the process of the present invention can vary, but preferably the molar ratio of S/M2Sn or S/MHS ranges from 0.3 to 5. The molar ratio of sulfur/sulfide compound can be used to affect the final product distribution, that is the average value of n in the formula, (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94Snxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94SiRm(OR)3xe2x88x92m. When the average value of n is desired to be 4 in the product formula, (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94Snxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94SiRm(OR)3xe2x88x92m, the preferred range for the ratio of sulfur/sulfide compound is from 2.7 to 3.2. When the average value of n is desired to be 2 in the product formula, (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94Snxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94SiRm(OR)3xe2x88x92m, the preferred range for the ratio of sulfur/sulfide compound is from 0.3 to 0.6.
The phase transfer catalysts operable in the present invention are the quaternary onium cations. Examples of the quaternary onium cations that can be used as phase transfer catalysts in the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,985, which is hereby incorporated by reference. Preferably, the quaternary onium cation is tetrabutyl ammonium bromide or tetrabutyl ammonium chloride. The most preferred quaternary onium salt is tetrabutyl ammonium bromide. A particularly preferred quaternary onium salt is tetrabutyl ammonium bromide (99%) from Aldrich Chemical of Milwaukee, Wis.
The amount of the phase transfer catalyst used in the process can vary. Preferably the amount of phase transfer catalyst is from 0.1 to 10 weight %, and most preferably from 0.5 to 2 weight % based on the amount of silane compound used.
The phase transfer catalyst, sulfur, and sulfide compounds are mixed in water and allowed to react to form an intermediate reaction product. The amount of water used to create the intermediate reaction product can vary, but is preferably based on the amount of the silane compound used in the process. Water can be added directly, or indirectly, as some water may already be present in small amounts in other starting materials. For purposes of the present invention, it is preferable to calculate the total amount of water present, that is, accounting for all water added either directly or indirectly. Preferably, the total amount of water used to create the intermediate reaction product is 1 to 100 weight % of the silane compound used, with a range of 2.5 to 70 weight % being more preferred. Most preferred is a range of 20 to 40 weight % of water used for the intermediate reaction product based on the amount of silane compound used.
The reaction of the first step involves mixing sulfur, a sulfide compound, a phase transfer catalyst, and water together in a reaction vessel. The reaction of the first step can be conducted at a variety of temperatures, but generally in the range of 40-100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is conducted at a temperature ranging from 65-95xc2x0 C. Generally, the first step can be conducted at various pressures, but preferably the first step reaction is conducted at atmospheric pressure. The time needed for the reaction of the first step to occur is not critical, but generally ranges from 5 to 30 minutes.
The second step of the process of the present invention involves reacting the intermediate reaction product with a silane compound of the formula;
(RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94X
Each R is an independently selected hydrocarbon group containing 1 to 12 carbon atoms. Thus, examples of R include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, isobutyl, cyclohexyl, or phenyl. Preferably, R is a methyl or ethyl group. In the formula (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94X, m is an integer and can have a value from 0 to 2. Preferably, m is equal to 0. Alk is a divalent hydrocarbon group containing 1 to 18 carbon atoms. Alk can be for example; ethylene, propylene, butylene, or isobutylene. Preferably Alk is a divalent hydrocarbon group containing 2 to 4 carbon atoms, and most preferably, Alk is a propylene group. X is a halogen atom selected from chlorine, bromine, or iodine. Preferably X is chlorine. Examples of silane compounds that may be used in the present invention include chloropropyl triethoxy silane, chloropropyl trimethoxy silane, chloroethyl triethoxy silane, chlorobutyl triethoxy silane, chloroisobutylmethyl diethoxy silane, chloroisobutylmethyl dimethoxy silane, chloropropyldimethyl ethoxy silane. Preferably, the silane compound of the present invention is chloropropyl triethoxy silane (CPTES).
The silane compound, (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94X, can be reacted directly with the intermediate reaction product described above, or alternatively, the silane compound can be dispersed in an organic solvent. Representative examples of organic solvents include toluene, xylene, benzene, heptane, octane, decane, chlorobenzene and the like. When an organic solvent is used, the preferred organic solvent is toluene.
When conducting the process of the present invention, preferably the silane compound is reacted directly with the intermediate reaction product described above. The amount of the silane compound (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94X used in the process of the present invention can vary. An example of a suitable molar range includes from 1/10 to 10/1 based on the amount of sulfide compound used. When the average value of n is desired to be 4 in the product formula, (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94Snxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94SiRm(OR)3xe2x88x92m, the silane compound (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94X is generally used from 2.0 to 2.10 in molar excess of the M2Sn sulfide compound, with a range of 2.01 to 2.06 being the most preferable. When the average value of n is desired to be 2 in the product formula, (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94Snxe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94SiRm(OR)3xe2x88x92m, the silane compound (RO)3xe2x88x92mRmSixe2x80x94Alkxe2x80x94X is preferably used from 1.8 to 2.1 in molar excess of the MHS sulfide compound, with a range of 1.9 to 2.0 being the most preferable.
When conducting the second step of the present invention, preferably the silane compound is added to the intermediate reaction product at such a rate so as to maintain a constant reaction temperature. The reaction of the second step of the present invention can be conducted at a variety of temperatures, but generally is conducted in the range of 40-100xc2x0 C. Preferably, the reaction is conducted at a temperature ranging from 65-95xc2x0 C. Generally, the second step can be conducted at a various pressures, but preferably the second step reaction is conducted at atmospheric pressure. The time needed for the reaction of the second step to occur is not critical, but generally ranges from 5 minutes to 6 hours. The process of the present invention produces organosilicon compounds that are dialkyl polysulfides, containing on average 2-6 sulfur atoms, via a phase transfer catalyzed reaction of an aqueous phase containing a polysulfide and a silane compound. A typical reaction of the present invention is exemplified according to the following equation;
Na2S+3S+2Cl(CH2)3Si(OEt)3xe2x86x92(EtO)3Si(CH2)3SSSS(CH2)3Si(OEt)3+2NaCl
In a typical run, stoichiometric amounts of sulfur, Na2S are added to water, heated to 65xc2x0 C. and mixed until all solids are dispersed. An aqueous solution of the phase transfer catalyst is added. The organosilane compound is then added to the aqueous solution at such a rate to control the exothermic reaction, and maintain a temperature in the range of 40 to 110xc2x0 C. Preferably the reaction temperature is maintained at 60 to 95xc2x0 C. The reaction progress can be monitored by the consumption of the organosilane starting material. The precipitation of a salt, for example sodium chloride if Na2S is used as a starting reactant, also indicates progression of the reaction. The amount of catalyst and reaction temperature affects the reaction time necessary for completion. At the end of the reaction, additional water can be added to dissolve some or all of any precipitated salts.